


do you think stars have feelings?

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, F/F, Fluff, Nerd Lexa, One Shot, Sad Clarke, alternative universe, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "Because petrol is made of dinosaur juice and plastic is made of petrol," Clarke continues. "We used to play with real dinosaurs when we were kids, how sick is that?"
  Lexa makes a pause before finally opening her mouth. She sighs, she loves Clarke with all her heart but she really wishes she could be quiet for longer than 3 minutes. "Petroleum isn't only made of dinosaurs, you know."  "But still, it has dinosaurs."orClexa AU where Clarke is bored af and keeps annoying her very busy, nerdy and hard working girlfriend.





	

**"Haste is the enemy of perfection."**

Clarke rolls her eyes when she reads the words in Lexa's perfectly aligned poster. It's on top of Lexa's black desk that costs more than all the furniture Clarke owns in her own bedroom, and Lexa's actually been there working non-stop for four very, _very_ long hours.  
  
Clarke is very, very bored.  
  
She grabs her phone on her pocket and thinks about googling "Ways to stop being bored", but she gives up the idea before the Browser app could properly function.   
  
She's not bored. She wants Lexa.  
  
Of course, Clarke would never blame her. It's not her fault that Business School makes her this busy, it really is harsh and Clarke appreciates how hard her girlfriend works. She tries her best to understand and not get too sad when Lexa can't spend the afternoon with her on Saturdays, nor Sundays.  
  
Nor ever.  
  
Maybe it's an exaggeration. It has been only a week of hard work for Lexa because her finals are coming. Still, it feels like a lifetime for Clarke and it couldn't make her pout any bigger.  
  
"Are you any close to being done?" Clarke asks, again. She pops the bubblegum she has been chewing since this morning, not daring to move one single bone. She's just found the perfect position to stay in Lexa's bed.   
  
"No," Lexa says, still typing quickly on her MacBook. "Just a couple of minutes more, love."  
  
Clarke sighs. It's not the first time she hears this response today.  
  
She knows Lexa won't pay any attention to her any sooner and decides to accept it, for now. She changes position in Lexa's bed again and closes her eyes to try to appreciate the instrumental songs Lexa likes to listen while she's working. 

Now she's practically upside down and it feels comfortable.   
  
She opens her eyes 20 seconds later, as bored as before. She takes a look at the bedroom to try to find something else to distract her, still comfortably upside down. The succulent plants on top of Lexa's desk. The absence of colors in the space. The perfectly aligned and organized posters with Lexa's mottos and duties. The shades of black and white.   
  
Everything screams Lexa's personality in that bedroom and Clarke usually loves to spend time with her there, she really does.  
  
Just not today.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder," Clarke carefully says, as if she was about to say something really fantastic, "that plastic dinosaurs are made of real dinosaurs?"  
  
Clarke observes Lexa from behind and the girl slightly shakes her head. Clarke knows that her girlfriend is smiling from that single gesture, but she doesn't say anything in response.  
  
"Because petrol is made of dinosaur juice and plastic is made of petrol," Clarke continues. "We used to play with real dinosaurs when we were kids, how sick is that?"  
  
Lexa makes a pause before finally opening her mouth. She sighs, she loves Clarke with all her heart but she really wishes she could be quiet for longer than 3 minutes. "Petroleum isn't only made of dinosaurs, you know."  
  
"But still, it has dinosaurs."  
  
Lexa evaluates. "It does."  
  
"My theory is valid, then," Clarke makes a smug face as if she was defending an argument that would change the world and all the problems involving renewable sources of energy.  
  
Lexa keeps typing something very fast. She could win an award for that, no one types as fast as Lexa. "That's a good theory."  
  
"Thank you," Clarke proudly agrees.  
  
Silence fills up the bedroom again, except the sound of Lexa typing and that instrumental song in the background.  
  
"What if we are actually a cell of a dog?" Clarke continues since she's feeling quite inspired at the moment after thinking too much about dinosaurs and petrol. "You know, a cell is very, very complex. So are our universe and galaxy. So what if everything we know is actually happening inside the cell of a dog?"  
  
"What?" Lexa chuckles, she turns down the music on her laptop. "That is another level, Clarke."  
  
"I'm serious," she says and makes a pause as if she is evaluating carefully what she's going to say next. "We could be the cell of Bubbles."  
  
Lexa stops typing to take a deep breath.  
  
Not Bubbles, the dog, _again_.  
  
She turns in her chair and gets surprised to see Clarke upside down on her bed, but she smiles after that. It's something very typical of Clarke when she's bored.  
  
"I'm sorry about Bubbles," Lexa says and she really means it. "But we really can't afford a dog right now."  
  
"I know," Clarke says, still annoyed that Lexa had to actually drag her out the Pet Store last week. "I just wanted a company since my girlfriend is currently married to her teacher."  
  
Lexa clenches her jaw at Clarke's words, getting her attention back to her work. "Clarke, I love you, but you're being a pain in my ass. I really need to finish all these papers and I need to reply my teacher's emails and I need to study and-"  
  
Clarke feels like a dickbag.  
  
"You're right," she interrupts her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lexa can't focus on her paper. She drank her weight in coffee and she's beyond stressed, there's no way she could be good to deal with Clarke's drama at the moment. But she understands how sensible Clarke can be when she's feeling alone, and it actually breaks her heart a little bit to see her needing her like that.  
  
"If we really are inside the cell of Bubbles," Lexa tries. "I'm hella happy you're in the same cell as me."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Lexa notices by the tone in Clarke's voice that she finally understood the message. Silence fills up the room and Lexa can actually hear the thoughts in her head. There's no music, Clarke's not popping her bubble gum, not sighing loudly or making random drum solos on her lap.   
  
If Clarke keeps this quiet, _maybe_ Lexa will be able to finish her paper before it gets dark outside and they could go out for dinner.   
  
"Babe."  
  
_Maybe,_ Lexa will be able to do it.  
  
"Baaabe."  
  
_It's possible_ that Lexa can do it.  
  
Clarke whispers. "Babe."  
  
" **What?!** "  
  
"Do you think stars have feelings?"

**Author's Note:**

> basically this quick thing was based on a tumblr post [ **here** ](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/post/151578496817/my-girlfriend-studiously-doing-her-accounting)
> 
> also I'm tagging myself as Clarke, cheers


End file.
